


Best (Worst) Man

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Ficlet, Finally, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Stiles and Derek Get Gay-Married, Tumblr, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as wedding speeches go, it <i>could</i> be worse. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best (Worst) Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/gifts).



> Originally written [on Tumblr](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/34755602617/helenish-mendacity17-devildoll-his-face). Inspired by the marvelous Helenish, who said that Derek's tragic story would be retold as a grand romance on his wedding-day. Heh. Here you go, sweetie!

* * *

 

“Scott,” Stiles hisses, right before Scott gets up to speak, “ _do not_  tell everyone the Derek Hale Sob Story, okay? I - I know I wasn’t supposed to read your speech, but...”

“You got Danny to hack into my computer?” Scott slaps Stiles’s shoulder companionably. “Don’t worry, bro. I’ve edited out all the, uh, angst. Isaac helped with that - ”

“So did I,” Allison points out, sweetly.

“Yeah.” Scott gulps. “Um.”

“First of all, your password is  _still_  ‘Allison’, so I didn’t exactly need Danny to hack anything, all right? And secondly, I’m not sure I trust Isaac’s definition of ‘angst’ - ”

Derek’s hand finds its way onto Stiles’s thigh. “Relax,” he murmurs, which is a funny thing for him to say, given that his eyes are a particular shade of red.

What’s the opposite of cold feet? Hot feet? God, Stiles is totally committed to being Derek Hale’s hot-water bottle for life, but at this rate, the pack will _be_  in hot water. Or possibly just a pool of blood. “You relax,” he whispers back, and Derek grits his teeth. Fangs. Tangs. Feeth? Stiles has never come up with a satisfactory term for -

“Focus,” Derek squeezes his thigh, lightly, and - fine, he’s focusing.

He’s focusing on his  _crotch_ , but still, that’s… focus, isn’t it? It counts.

Stiles watches Scott get up and clear his throat into the microphone, which  _squeaks_ , not too loudly for Stiles’s human ears, but every werewolf in the hall - including Derek - jumps as though they just got electrocuted.

“Uh,” says Scott, and rubs his ears before unfolding the chit of paper in his hands and staring at it. “I had a whole thing, here, about how Derek and Stiles first met, and how my inhaler was involved, but - ” Scott tosses the paper away. “You know what? I’ve got a  _better_  story.”

Stiles’s heart sinks.

 

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
